I Imprinted, Babe
by NightlyDana
Summary: I was just supposed to go to uncle Carlisle's place. But NOOO! Some wolf had to imprint on me!


**A/N:**

**hey. This is****my first fanfiction I've ever done for twilight, so _apologies_ if some facts are incorrect. I'm silly, so expect at least one ridiculous thing per chapter. ****As for people who read my Holes fanfiction, LOOK, IM GETTING TO THE NEXT UPDATE SOON! CALM YOUR TITS! My friend actually recommended that I try something else for a while since I'm have writer's block for Holes. So, yeah.**

**Btw, mostly in all of my fan fictions, the protagonists name will be Sara. I love that name. ****Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I only own what I make up. BTW, please review, favorite this story, favorite me, and follow me. Please. I need motivation.**

_Italics are when the character is thinking, **bold italics are reading** and _**bold is an author's note. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Good grief." Word got out that there's a war going to happen. My uncle, Carlisle Cullen, called me up to go to his place._I've been running for three hours straight, why doesn't he live closer to Chicago._

*snap*

My head snapped up, I scanned my surroundings._ I don't see anything_._It was probably a squirrel._

I sat on the edge of a river, watching the water flow swiftly and elegantly, the tall trees swaying in the wind, the little spider spinning its web, or that woodpecker on the oak. Sunrise came half an hour ago. Sunlight poured through the trees and the sky was purely-blue. it was so quiet, so serene. It looked like a photo out of a calendar. This was one of those moments where you stop and admire the beauty that is peace and quiet. In the city, I can't sleep unless there's loud traffic._But this is nice too._

I bend over to see my reflection in the water. The first thing I see are my eyes. Red. Crimson. Rouge. Whatever the hell you want to call it. My long,wavy, layered caramel-brown hair that went down to my stomach. My double pierced ears with black studs. My pink small lips. My black jeans and black and white sneakers. My red plaid sweater two sizes too big on me.

I raised my hand to the sunlight. It was like Millions of little crystals were bouncing on my wrist. I frowned at my reflection._No matter what I look like, I'm different. _The squirrel in the tree looked like it was mocking me._Damn you..._

I look down at myself in the water again. My eyes turned from red to black._It's bee__n a while since I last fed. Well, I can hold out for a bit. _my throat started burning_. Guess not._

A strong gust of wind came by. I payed attention to one smell. I could smell a bear,not too far from here, injured from a hunter's rifle. It was suffering.

"Perfect." A smile forms on my lips as I immediately get up and jump on the other side of the river. I climbed the tree and started jumping from tree to tree towards the dying animal, or should I say, my dinner.

I was going so fast, but it was like everything around me was so slow in time. I had time to look at the insects or a drop of water fall from a petal, or even see a robin feed its young.

My guard was up, my instincts over the limit. I crouch behind a tree, stalking the bear. I can hear it fast heartbeat, its pulse ringing in my ear. I see the trail of blood left behind, tempting me and driving my self-control over the edge. The bear lied down. There was my chance.

I jumped on the bear, its loud roars could be heard for miles. His paws swinging at me and his sharp teeth snapping at me. I pinned him down and just sank my teeth into his fury neck. The body stopped shaking as I drained every ounce. I felt refreshed, I felt rejuvenated. I can feel my sanity coming back and my guard lessening. I looked to the sky. It was beautiful, like an underbelly of a blue bird.

I got up. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and put my hoodie over it. I started to feel comfortable with nature for once. That is, until I heard this.

*hooooooooooooowwwl*

"Wha...?" I looked into the direction of the noise and then I heard other howls, maybe five or six others.

"Oh shit!" I suddenly remembered about that pact uncle made with a wolf clan. If one of us steps foot on their territory, they will kill us. I ran as fast as I could back to the river.

"I have to make it back on the other side!" I can hear them a mile behind me, eight of them grunting and their paws hitting the ground, charging at me.

I glanced back and I see one of them in front of them all, a giant mean-looking black wolf. He looks at me and is snarling.

I try and run faster. I could see the river, my hope rising. That was, until I heard a howl to my right. I turn my head and see a different wolf running at lightening speed towards me from the side. I'm at the edge of the river. I begin to jump but something grabs my hoodie, which yanks me back. I fall to the ground on my knees and I can hear death calling my name. I look up.

The wolves surrounded me, barking and snarling at me. Their growls made my hair on the back of my neck stand up and panic fills my head. I try to get out of their circle but a white wolf grabs me by my foot and pulls me back in.

I see the wolf who attacked me from the side. He's walking towards me slowly while the other wolves keep snarling and grunting, I felt like they were telling him to go ahead and end me. His scary eyes looked like they could kill me with one look and his teeth were huge and sharp. His fur was a sandy color and his eyes were huge hazel orbs. He got closer which made me back up.

He climbed on top of me, glaring me in the eyes. His growling was the only noise I could hear. His eyes glaring daggers into mine, his teeth about to tear my head off.

But for a moment, I saw a look of surprise in his eyes. He stopped growling and snarling. The other wolves stopped and stared at him, whining and howling. The wolf got off of me and continued to look at me in the eyes. I couldn't break my gaze either. All of a sudden, he started whining.

I slowly got up and looked at him. His eyes glistened.

The black wolf looked infuriated and snarled at me, walking towards me. He started running towards me. I didn't have time to react until the sandy-fur wolf jumped in front of me, growling at the black wolf._What the hell is going on?!_

All of the wolf pack started to bark and snarl at the sandy-fur wolf in front of me. A moment of silence passed by and the large black wolf howled. All of the other wolves turned around and started running away, the black wolf looking back at me and then, he too, went off.

All that was left was the sandy-fur wolf and I. He turned around and looked at me with big eyes. We kept staring at each other. What just happened...? Wasn't he about to kill me?

"Sara."

I whirl around and see Edward, my cousin, and Carlisle on top of a rock look down at me.

"Uncle! Edward!" I'm so overjoyed to see them, I jumped on the rock and hugged them both, one at a time.

"Oh, I've missed you!" I say into Carlisle's shoulder.

"How long has it been, 6 years Sara?" Edward patted my back.

"Roughly." I laugh. But then I remembered the wolf. I whirled back around and saw nothing but a trail of paw-prints. _What just happened?_

"What happened Sara?" Edward looked at me with a serious tone and Carlisle's visage turned stern.

"Nothing in particular..." I look at the trees.

"You're a terrible liar, Sara." Edward looks at me, unamused.

"And you have mind-reading abilities but I don't go shouting that out loud when they can still hear us!"

"They?" Carlisle steps foward to lower his voice.

I shut my mouth with my hand. _Son of a...darn, you got me, Ed._

Edward grins. "Let's just go to the house. Bella must be wondering where we are."

I chuckle. "Oh right, your HUMAN girlfriend, I almost forgot. Hey, I hear she smells nice."

Carlisle nudges my side. "Sara.." he whispers.

"What?! It's just curiosity! I swear Ed, I will NOT eat your girlfriend." I raise my right hand up and swear.

"Oh, I know."

"And how is that?"

"Because I'll stop you before you'll even have the chance." He grins sinisterly in my direction. I gulp as a cold sweat goes down my back. Edward bolts through the forest, leaving Carlisle and I in his tracks.

"Why does he always do that? We all know he's the fastest." I cross my arms.

"Edward is one for making grand entrances and bold exits."

"Huh?" I raise my eyebrow.

"All I know is, I don't wanna lose in this race." He then shoots after Edward's tracks into the forest, leaving me alone.

I sigh. "You just couldn't live closer to Chicago, couldn't you!" I muster all of my strength and prepare to run when I hear a branch snap. I whirl in the direction behind me. Everything's quiet and still, nothing is moving.

"Okay, that's it." I close my eyes and focus on a scent. A particular scent in mind. One that smells of wet dog and grass. One that must feel of damp fur and musky dog breath. I try and listen for a sound. I listen for a heartbeat, beating in a fast pace. I listen for inhaling and exhaling. I hear everything. From the tiniest spider to a mountain lion 25 miles away. I can hear the birds taking a bath and a centipede crawling. I hear talking and laughter. I try and focus on what I want to see and hear. That is, until I found it.

He is here. He is five feet away from me, watching me from behind a tree. He is roughly over 200 pounds and about 7 feet tall. He smells of moss and the dirt. His breathing is rapid and his heartbeat is pulsating. It's the kind of heartbeat you get when you are nervous or scared to go down a roller coaster or when you have just finished running a mile. His breath is musky, just like I thought.

I jump up into the trees, out of his sight. I watch him from a high pine tree, watching his every move.

He takes a few steps out. He's hesitant and cautious. His sandy fur I shimmering with water drops. His teeth are sharp and his eyes are focused. He looks everywhere around him. He does not see me.

That's when I jump.

I jump swiftly and softly onto the ground behind him, he doesn't hear me.

"Hey!" I yell, filled with rage. My ears felt hot and I could tell my eyes turned red again.

He quickly turns around and growls at me.

I give him a cold glare and stare him down. He opens his eyes in surprise and his ears droop.

"Don't mess with me again." I snarl at him through my gritted teeth. I make a break for it and run towards the trees, heading for Edward's house. _Pisses me off..._

* * *

**A/N: WHAT UP?! **

**Yeah, I redid it. I didn't like the first one and I said to myself "ew, imma redo it." so I did. YAY! **

**like it=please. review= please. comment= sure. Follow=maybe. be a troll=get out.**


End file.
